Dancing in the moonlight
by Dracona1
Summary: Draco's feels lonely surrounded by lots.He's tryin' to keep himself in one piece.Calling out for help.And Ginny is there, but will she get herself trough it and help the biggest ferret she had ever known? Happy-end (maybe,maybe not).Don't expect nothing.
1. The New Beggining

A/C: Please review! It's my first Fan Fic and besides : sorry for language but I'm not english (Poland) but I really enoy writing stories. So do enjoy reading and tell me all 'bout my gafs. :D  
  
Chapter One : The New Beggining  
  
It was quite warm but rainny day. He was enjoying beeing alone at least.Away from that annoying Parkinson pig who he was supposed to marry after school ,like his father said.But Draco didn't want to look forward graduation 'cause he would rather make a suicide than spen rest of his life with this dumb Pansy.  
  
He was walking slowly on Hogwart grounds making his way to the lake. He sat on a ground leaning by the tree forward to the lake. He was all alone, he didn't have anybody ,no one liked him.Abviously it was because of his behaviour towards everybody but he did like was told to.  
  
'Never show your really feelings'-once his dad told him- so he did. He never cried, never show his anger nor fear, not even smiled -only smirked. Yes, smirking and mocking weak or someone who stands on his way. He put in this all his anger he felt for his father, and everybody who felt happy while no one even tried to understand him. He was punished by his father for showing the smallest disobedience and have been shouted at for not beeing better than Harry Potter.  
  
Yes, Harry Potter. Famous Harrry Potter ,making his life a hell.Why this mudblood lover allways have to win, even when he's not trying, while Draco stands up to everything he can, but never beaten Potter. And besides he shouldn't be so famous, he didn't put a defend spell on Lord Voldemort ,he just lied down there waiting for spell. It's simply NOT FAIR. He couldn't even at once let him win in Quidittch match.  
  
'Oh why life is so unfair'-thought Draco.It started to rain.....again. It was the second week of September Draco's 6th year but he've allready been sick of everything. Everyone so happy and carefree.  
  
He looked up at dark sky, feeling dizzy by number of rain drops. He lowed his look ,staring like rain dissapears in the smooth surface of a lake.  
  
Suddenly he looked on left.Couple of trees further he heard loud sobbing and saw red hairred girl.Proboably it was Weasleys baby sister. "Why does she cry? Isn't she the one hanging round famous Trio?She shoudn't 've been crying.She's got hell better life than i have.And what are you thinking about Draco, you don't give a damn if someone's crying.Specially not Weasleys baby sister.What was her name? Jilly?Lilly? No, Ginny.That's right. I bet she's crying after filthy Potter."-he thought.  
  
"But if something happened to her?,if she's hurt?Maybe i should go and ask her?But she wouldn't proboably want to talk to Slytherin, specially not me. But what the hell!!! Stop thinking about her Draco, she's not for you! She's too pure for you and besides you're not worth it!"-in that he stood up making his way back to the castle leaving Ginny alone. It was getting cold and he didn't really enjoy it now when he knew he wasn't alone.  
  
A/C: Sooo, what do you think??? I know I'm not really good but i'll try better. Just tell me, and this chapter was really short because i haven't got much time now, but later they will be longer. Loads of kisses!! 


	2. What brought next week

A/C: Hello again ,I know last chapter wasn't really long but i'll try harder this time.(((  
  
Chapter Two : What brought next week  
  
"Oh, Draco tell me swearheart, what are you going to do now.It's Saturday if you forgot. And we've some time just for us two......."-Pansy Parkinson smiled widly .And Draco wondered-'I would rather die!,Ufff how terrible breath!'."No Pansy I heaven't got any time ...for you.I'd rather go on detention than hang round you!"-and on that he turned back to his corn flakes adding some milk and suggar. He looked up to Gyffindor table not knowing why he searched for little red spot. But nothing...only big Weasel with immortal Potter and mudblood Granger.Not that he wasn't looking for Weasley, but he was expecting to see female Weasley. Ron's baby sister which wondered him. She've been allways happy and smiling. All friends around her ,and now since she grawn up and became more atractive she could have allmost every boy from Gryffindor.Allmost..... maybe that was the reason, cause little Ginny couldn't not realize that Potter was going out with Cho Chang.Now that they are with one each other every day.  
  
But why did he, Draco Malfoy think about why Ginny Weasley was crying about?  
  
Maybe he goes nuts!! He should go today and mock her a bit to forget about it? Yes, that was proboably it, he should go and make her life a hell like evryone else's.Yep, that was what he's gonna do. He left Slytherin's table and followed the dorridor down the way to the library. That was the place she spent most of her time. He didn't even realize how much time he spent on watching her in library or passing her on the corridors, or just simply in a Great Hall.  
  
He pushed some Ravenclaw's out of the way. He was the prince of the Slytherin, of course he was allowed to do what he want. He entered the library spotting every place in there.But she wasn't there. That got on his nerves 'How can she do this to me. First she didn't show up at breakfast, so i didn't have anything to look at and now she's just dissapearing and she thinks i will search all Hogwarts after her just to mock her a bit!!!?' But he did.He walked through all passages he known in Hogwarts but didn't find her. He even ask couple of students about her but no one seemed to see her since yesterday.  
  
He decided to leave it.He will proboably find her anyway on dinner. He looked at his watch. He didn't realize it was already so late! He spent 4 hours searching for her.  
  
He was now on a way to dinner. He was starving but didn't really looking after meeting again with Pansy, Crabb and Goyle. But desire to see this preckled face and annoying flaming hair predominated.  
  
Draco sat down at the table hoping to see at least the 'weasel girl'.She wasn't there.  
  
'SHIT, and now I have to spend my dinner sitting next to dumb Pansy without possibility to look at something nicier.She'll pay for this'- he thought angrily.  
  
Pansy was just opening her big ugly mouth to say something but Draco's temper rised :"Shut up Parkinson, will you? You think i haven't got better things to do than listen to your splutter.". He stood up and not thinking what he was doing he went out of the castle. Fallowing the wind.  
  
He knew that now he's in deep trouble.Pansy will proboably owl his father about this and he will have to get punished.He shouldn't do that.He had enough scars on his body personalizing his fathers temper.But now he didn't care. He fallowed the wind and felt magic in it.  
  
It was cloudy day but didn't rain for once. He closed his eyes and let himself follow his legs. He walked like this for about 10 minutes and then he heard quiet sobbing. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny Weasley leaning by the tree with a piece of material wrapped tightly over her wrist. Everything in blood.  
  
He ran down to her and squated. He took her chin in his hand and pulled it up. Her eyes red and the skin 'round swelled.'She looks fragile, and so sweat, and.......oh God she looks weak.She's been here proboably all night. I will kill the one who done it to her!!'  
  
She looked at him weakly, her eyes asking for help and she took a deep breath and whisprered: " I'm sorry... Don't tell no one but I wanted to kill myself"- she took another breath and fainted. Draco for the first time in his life felt really scared. She lost much blood he have to rush to the hospital wing till it will be too late.  
  
He took her up. She didn't waight much. He carried her to the castle. In the meantime he thought dessperately 'You can't die. You have to cary on.You have to go on. Faster!'  
  
It started to rain.He kicked the door to the hospital wing soaked.  
  
A/C: This one is better .Hope you like it ( Please Review!!! 


	3. What is Magic ?

A/N: Well sorry i didn't write for long time but but I've been going trough others stories and waiting for my "vena".Hope some people are actually reading it.All right.Dig in !!!  
  
Chapter 3 : What is magic ?  
  
It has been already 2 hours since he found Ginny down the lake. She still in coma, when he brought her to Hospital Wing madam Pomfrey allmost got a heart attack when she saw all that blood and looked wildly at him, like he would do it, hopefully he got her there JUST in time, JUST before it would be too late...  
  
Of course Dumbledore appeared immediatly, and asked him what happened. So he answered,:" I found her leaning against a tree near to the lake"- it was so easy, Dumbledore seemed satisfied by the answer, but other teacher didn't really belive him. When he and Dumbledore where at last left alone in Hospital Wing only with still uconcious Ginny, Draco looked at her and could help but feel really,really sorry and sad that he didn't go there before,maybe now she wouldn't be in coma.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to see it in his eyes tough, you couln't see on his face, and he said: "You know Mr. Malfoy...Fallowing the wind can be one of the most powerfull magic" he winked at him , leaving him and Ginny alone.  
  
"Yeah, but what is Magic?", not waiting anyone to answer was highly schocked hearing ginny murmule, but still uncouncious:  
  
"What is Magic?  
  
Is it the art of illusion?  
  
Does it lie in mystique of hipnosis?  
  
Could it be black or forbidding?  
  
The Earth, The Sun, The Stars,  
  
our very existence,  
  
Do they lie in the umbra of magic?  
  
Can the computerised, technical wizards,  
  
calculate,  
  
Itemise,  
  
Logically explain,  
  
And lift the vail of intricate mystery?  
  
What is magic?  
  
Does it lie in the lover's kiss?  
  
A touch of hands?  
  
The awareness of each other presence?  
  
The ecstasy of two bodies in a lover's embrace?  
  
A fulfilment that defies description,  
  
Surely,  
  
That is magic."  
  
{A/N: C.H.Walker What is Magic?}  
  
Draco felt all messed up in his mind, all his life he thought that magic is way to live, what draws a distinction between 'them' and Muggles, that magic can be normal or more powerfull :dark. You could kill with it, make other people suffer from it making pain, What his father did so often. But he never thought of it like this, but spoken from her it was so simple.'Though, she have to talk in sleep' -wondered Draco.  
  
And she spoken again: " Please God, tell Draco to make magic to me."  
  
His heart jumped. He wanted so much do do what she said, but now, all he could do was simply stay there with her.  
  
And he did.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Soooo.......Sorry it's again so short but I PROMISE that next chapter will heve at least 1500 words!! Hope you liked it, new chapter coming out soon. And please tell me what you think about it!!! R/R!!!! 


End file.
